1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pet carriers and, more particularly, to a pet safety platform for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets such as small dogs and cats usually are transported in a vehicle either totally unrestrained or, for example when the period of travel is long, confined in a closed basket, box or cage. Transportation of small pets in the unrestrained state is dangerous because they frequently run from side to side in the vehicle and try to jump up to see through the vehicle windows. They have trouble doing so because of their small size and can therefore become car sick and/or overly excited. As is apparent from the bodies of small dogs occasionally observed on freeways, they also may fall out through an open vehicle window once they reach it. Moreover, both small and larger dogs have a habit of hanging out of open windows and, besides being in danger of falling out, may be injured by the wind and flying debris or can attack strangers close to the vehicle when the vehicle is stopped. Even when the vehicle windows are closed, unrestrained dogs and cats are readily subject to injury from collision with the parts of the vehicle interior and/or human occupants, for example as when the vehicle suddenly accelerates or decelerates, turns sharply or comes to a sudden stop, as at a traffic signal or because of a collision. Excited pets during transportation in a veicle also have a habit of climbing over the human occupants, thereby annoying them, and of forcing their way onto the tops of seats, under the steering wheel and next to the windshield, creating a safety hazard by blocking the driver's view and concentration and proper operation of the vehicle controls. Certain willful unrestrained pets when left alone in vehicles also have been known to urinate or defecate in frustration.
When, however, pets are restrained in cages, baskets or boxes while being carried in a vehicle they frequently become ill because of the constant erractic motion of the vehicle, while the pets have no visual means of orienting themselves, being unable to see outside the vehicle's windows when so confined. Moreover, such cages, boxes and the like are usually cramped and uncomfortable, but will take up valuable passenger space, are expensive and are generally strongly disliked by the pets, being, in effect, prisons.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved device for carrying a pet such as a small or medium sized dog or a cat in a vehicle, which device is inexpensive, durable and effective to restrain the pet in a safe comfortable manner, while permitting it a clear view out of the vehicle's windows. Such a device should be preferably compact, portable, attractive and capable of being releasably secured in place in the vehicle without necessitating the installation of special equipment or modification of the vehicle.